Green Eyes
by whoabro
Summary: A one shot Destiel Fanfic Inspired by Coldplay song 'Green Eyes'


"Cas! Get your feathery ass down here!" Dean screamed into the endless blue sky. He hadn't seen Castiel on months, and he couldn't bare being apart from his best, if not only, friend. Dean let out a small sigh and turned to leave the empty field he had parked the Impala in. He slipped in the driver's side of the car and rested his hands on the driver's steering wheel. Where was Cas, and why wasn't he answering?

Dean hung his head low as he moved his stiff hand to turn the ignition. He heard the engine flare up and begin purring. He turned the wheel slowly to get out of the empty plain. He slammed on the breaks upon seeing an angel in a trench coat before his car. After he got over the shock of almost running over Castiel, he opened his car door and fumed towards Castiel. "Cas, what the Hell? I've been down here for _months_ without a word and you can't stop by and say hi!?" He exclaimed, taking in a sharp breath to calm himself down. "I was worried about you." He mumbled after a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Castiel responded, hanging his head in embarrassment. "I've been busy. I've been trying to keep things under control in heaven, and I haven't been able to answer your prayers."

Dean shook his head slightly and ran his fingers through his short hair. "Listen, buddy, I know you can't pop down whenever I call, but _months?_" He asked, raising his eyebrows at the angel.

"I'm aware." He answered, averting his eyes from Dean's. "I would like to say that I am sorry." Cas said, wording his speech carefully. "I would like to show that I'm sorry."

"What do you mean by-" Dean's question was cut off short by Castiel reaching his hand forward and pressing two fingers on Dean's forehead.

Within a few moments, Dean found himself in a completely different location; his head spinning. Once he cleared his mind and focused on the matter before hand, he found he was standing in a similar field; except in this one, there was no road off to the side and a stump smack dab in the middle of the field. He watched as Castiel emerged from the darkness of dusk and spoke, "Take a seat, please." He said, gesturing to a bare spot of dirt.

Dean stared at Castiel, then at the spot of red dirt. After a moment of trying to contemplate what the angel's next move would be, he took sat down on the soft dirt. He brought his knees to his chest and watched Castiel intently.

Castiel let out a small sigh and pulled a guitar from practically no where and took a seat on the tree stump.

_Honey, you are a rock_

_Upon which I stand_

_And I come here to talk_

_I hope you understand_

Dean knitted his eyebrows together and listened to the lyrics of the oddly enchanting song. What kind of an apology was this? He didn't interrupt the singing angel as he continued to play the beautiful song.

_That green eyes, yeah the spotlight, shines upon you_

_And how could, anybody, deny you?_

Before Dean could make another move, he was sitting in a chair in some unknown theater. He squinted his eyes upon feeling bright bulbs shining down on him, then spinning back to Castiel.

_I came here with a load_

_And it feel's so much light, now that I've met you_

_And honey, you should know, that I could never let you go_

Dean's jaw swung open upon hearing the lyrics to the deep, meaningful song. Was this really an apology at all, or was this a confession?

_Green eyes_

_Honey you are the sea_

_Upon which I float_

_And I came here to talk_

_I think you should know_

_That green eyes, you're the one I wanted to find_

_And anyone who, tried to deny you must be out of their mind_

The corner of Dean's eyes prickled with tears; tears of joy, tears of sadness, tears of relief, he didn't know. He listened as Castiel's velvety smooth voice poured out.

_Because I came here with a load_

_And it feels so much lighter, since I met you_

_And honey you should know,_

_That I could never go on without you_

_Green eyes_

_Green eyes_

_Honey you are a rock, upon which I stand._

Within the blink of an eye, Dean was flashed back to the original field where his Impala was waiting patiently for him. He lifted his head and looked at Castiel for a moment. That moment seemed to last an eternity. Their eyes were left locked until Castiel finally spoke, "Dean… I'm sorry."

Dean stared at Castiel incredulously as the angel broke the eye contact and looked at the ground. "Cas… I…" He couldn't find the words. Instead, he approached Cas and put a hand to his cheek. "Cas, buddy…" Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to think of an appropriate response. He could only think of one. He tilted his head until their lips met for a firm kiss.


End file.
